Belief
by TheBeautifulNerd
Summary: My own take on this week's episode: Terror comes to Holby, causing everyone to be evacuated. What if Lily and Ethan went back inside though? One-shot. SPOILER ALERT!


**This is just a small one-shot based on this week's episode. Enjoy :)**

Everyone was scared, there was no doubt about that. Connie soon realised how many people actually worked in the ED when everybody was gathered outside. The atmosphere was extremely quiet, hardly anyone was talking in fear of being shot.

"Hey," Ethan whispered, going to stand beside Lily. She smiled weakly at him, feeling awkward now that he'd broken up with Honey. "What's going on? Has Mrs Beauchamp said anything to you."

"There's some men in there with guns," Lily whispered back, trying to put on a brave face. "I...I don't know much more. I was going to go and have a look, see if I can get them to come out."

"Lily, no," Ethan said. "Mrs Beauchamp will flip and you can get seriously hurt."

"Alicia has been allowed to stay in there, has she not?" Lily snapped.

"She's in the middle of performing an operation," Ethan said. "She had to stay in there and I don't even think she wants to. Trust me, she'd rather be safely in here with us. Connie and Jacob are in there, let them deal with it."

"No, Ethan," Lily said. "I have been trying my whole life to impress people and it has got me no where. I was finally impressing Mrs Beauchamp and then Alicia shows up and I'm pushed to the side."

"She's already impressed with you," Ethan told her. "You don't need to prove it. Come on, it's dangerous to go in there right now."

"Then come with me," Lily suggested. "We can look after each other."

"Are you serious?" Ethan asked, his face suddenly turning pale with fear.

"Nothing bad is going to happen, Ethan," Lily reassured him. "All we need to do is try and get them out. Come on."

Ethan sighed heavily, knowing that if he refused that Lily would still go into the ED to try and stop the gang. He knew better than to let her go in by herself so after a long moment of hesitation, he nodded and followed her inside cautiously.

"The ED is so scary when no one's inside," Ethan spoke quietly.

"You're not scared, are you?" Lily asked, glancing around. "Come on." She slowly began to make her way up the stairs with Ethan following. Connie and Jacob could be heard somewhere in the Emergency Department and Ethan was feeling nervous that they'd get caught. "Did you hear that?" Lily asked, after there was a loud bang.

Ethan gulped anxiously and Lily quickly tugged on his sleeve, dragging him round the corner.

"That sounded like a gun," Ethan said.

"Ssshh," Lily quietened him. "Come on. I think it was from this direction."

Ethan nodded faintly and followed Lily down the corridor. Connie's voice could be heard and Ethan knew that this was probably going to be the end of his job, or the end of his life. They turned and saw Jacob kneeling on the floor clutching at his arm whilst Connie knelt beside him, applying pressure.

"What the hell are you two doing in here?" Connie snapped, as soon as she caught sight of Ethan and Lily. "Out! Now!"

"Jacob, are you okay?" Ethan asked, noticing the blood that was seeping from his arm.

"He's been shot," Connie informed them. "Whilst trying to save me. Get out, now! I mean it. I'm not playing around!"

"Lily, come on," Ethan whispered. "Let's go before any more damage happens."

Lily glanced across at Connie and Jacob and nodded her head faintly.

"Sorry, Mrs Beauchamp," she apologised before following Ethan round the corner. "Poor Jacob," she said under her breath as they made their way back down the stairs.

"Yeah," Ethan agreed quietly. "And that is exactly the reason why we should leave. Jacob had just been shot, Lily!"

The two of them were about to leave the ED when their paths were blocked by two tall men. Each of them were holding a gun. Ethan gulped anxiously and subtly gave Lily's hand a squeeze. Lily hated to admit it but she was starting to feel scared now. Her chest was beginning to feel tight and she could feel a panic attack coming on. There were only two people who knew that she had panic attacks and that was Connie and Ethan.

"Well, well, well," the first man said. He had dark hair and a beard. The other man was bald with a skull and crossbones hoodie on. "What have we got here?"

"We were um...We were just leaving," Lily stuttered, trying to keep her panic under control.

"No you weren't," the other man spoke. "You're not going anywhere."

"Ethan," Lily mumbled, tears pricking her eyes, the tightness in her chest getting worst.

"It's okay," Ethan comforted her. "It's okay."

He was tempted to shout for Connie but he knew that as soon as he did that, the trigger would get pulled. He prayed and prayed that Connie would appear at the top of the stairs or that police would run through the door at that very second, but nothing happened.

"You and your little girlfriend made a huge mistake coming in here, Specs," the man said to Ethan, referring to his glasses. Lily, fortunately, had her contact lenses in instead. "She's pretty. You did good."

"Um...She...She isn't my girlfriend actually," Ethan muttered under his breath and fiddled with his glasses.

"Oh really?" The man raised an eyebrow at him. "Then you wouldn't mind if we kill the little princess then."

Lily's eyes widened as tears started to stream her face.

"That wasn't what I said," Ethan said, trying his best to sound threatening.

"Too late!" The man yelled.

"NO!" Ethan shouted.

The gun was aimed at Lily, the trigger was pulled and Ethan jumped straight in front of Lily. There was a loud bang as the bullet hit him in the arm, causing him to yell out in pain. The door burst open and a load of policemen rushed in, grabbing and restraining the two men. Lily held her hands to her face and gasped, staring down at Ethan who was on the floor in pain.

"Ethan," she sobbed, crouching down at his side. "Oh my god, are...Are you okay? Ethan, speak to me."

"I...I'm fine," Ethan gasped, hissing in pain. "Are...Are you?"

Lily nodded with a smile and caressed his cheek gently.

"You saved my life," she said to him.

"Of course," Ethan said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Lily!" She heard Connie call. Lily looked up and saw her coming down the stairs. "What happened?" She asked, rushing over.

"Ethan's been shot," Lily sobbed, tears in her eyes. "Where's Jacob?"

"In a cubicle," Connie said. "Stay with him, apply pressure to the bleeding."

Lily nodded as Connie hurried off. Lily smiled to herself and turned back to Ethan.

"Thank you," she thanked him quietly and he nodded, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," Ethan said and Lily leaned down, pressing her lips hard against his. Ethan didn't mind that he was bleeding or in agony. He knew that he was going to be okay, as he had finally got the girl he really wanted.

 **Just a cute little one-shot, my own take on this week's episode. I hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
